The Angel Demon
by ImAKewlKat
Summary: What happens when Bella was always a vampire, but Rosalie broke up with Emmett? When the Cullens go back to high school for the 34th time, Rosalie meets a "human" boy with a dark secret and falls in love. But will true love conquer all, or will his secret destroy him and Rosalie? And what happens when Emmet decides he will do whatever it takes to win Rosalie back? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Demon

Rosalie POV

Chapter 1:

As soon as I saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off him. There was something about him that transfixed me and left my world a grey, shaky mess with the only safe haven being him. He was tall, chiselled and had a face that anyone would sell the moon and the stars for. As I continued to watch him, I heard the angels begin singing to me and start shaking my very core. But, as my gaze was roughly torn away from him, I realized it was just Alice.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" she cried while continuing to shake my shoulder.

"What!" I harshly replied, wrenching my shoulder away from her and feeling angry at Alice distracting me from him.

"Why are you so obsessed with that guy?"

"I am not obsessed with him! Or anybody!" I screamed while turning around to face my 5 foot tall torturer.

"Then why have you been staring at him for the past 10 minutes? And why have you not gotten out of the car yet?" she continued while placing her hands on her hips.

I looked down at my legs, finally noticing that I hadn't left the car yet.

"Well, I…. I, um... My legs are tired, okay!" I shouted, realizing that I had just backed myself into a corner.

"Oh god, that was the stupidest thing I've ever said", I thought as Alice and Bella began to giggle hysterically and Edward and Jasper starting chuckling stupidly.

But, with a quick swing of my head, I was able to silence them all with one of my trademark 'Shut up or I'll kill you' Glares. As I turned my head to find him again, I realized that he now had his arm around a girl and was proceeding to kiss her neck. Suddenly, the world began to turn a dark shade of red and I began gripping the seats of Alice's Porsche.

"Rose! Rose! Rose!"

"What!" I screamed at Bella as Edward shot me an angry glare.

"I get that you like this guy", she started gently.

"Yeah, so what?" I challenged, angry at seeing him touching a girl who wasn't me.

"But, you're not gonna get anywhere if you just sit in the Porsche and ogle him. You can't get angry at him for having a girlfriend, he doesn't even know that you exist", she finished quietly.

I finally released the seats of the Porsche and realised she was right. He had no idea of who I was or that I even existed.

"You're right. I'm sorry I was so crazy" I apologized.

Bella just nodded and walked over to a stern-faced Edward.

"Sorry" I quickly thought to Edward who just replied with a nod and walked away with her arm around Bella's waist.

I slid out of the Porsche and slammed the door shut to began my descent into this hellhole know as high school for the 34th time.

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review, and post your ideas for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

As soon as I walked through those doors, I could feel every eye, male and female, following me. It wasn't unfamiliar, but it wasn't pleasant. I joined my family and we made our way to the cafeteria where all of the sophomores were seated and waiting for their class assignments. As soon as we walked in, the room went quiet. I could feel thousands of eyes trained on us as we silently walked over to an empty table and sat.

"All right students, settle down", interrupted our new principal.

She wore a simple blue collar shirt and blue jeans, but with a grimace I noticed that she had large stains around her armpits.

"There are class lists posted around the gym, please find your name and sit with your new class", she explained.

Suddenly the gym got much louder as the students began to push their way around the gym to find their classes. Lucky for me, I was able to find my names on the first list I looked at. But unfortunately, none of my siblings were in my class. Great, now I was going to be stuck all year with a bunch of horny, idiotic teenagers trying to "get it in" before graduation. Who knows, maybe I can just drain a human and we'll get to move away from this hell-hole.

Bella shot me a sympathetic look, realizing that I would be alone in my class. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'what am I gonna do?' They walked to their respective classes and I leaned against the wall, lonely and annoyed.

"God, this year is gonna be horrible", I thought to myself.

"Why do we have to keep going through high school? Why can't we just get jobs or become hermits or do _anything_ but go to high school? High school is such a pain in the a-"

"Excuse me," a deep sultry voice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

There he was, standing in front of me with a smile that dazzled and silenced all who saw it. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of fitted red skinny jeans and looking positively _delicious._

"Could you move please? I want to check if my name is on this list."

"O-Oh right. Sorry", I stuttered and look at the floor.

"So I guess we're going to be classmates."

Those 8 words changed my life. My heart soared and it felt as though I was flying and falling and it was all because of the Greek god standing before me.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. I'm Rosalie Cullen".

"Well hi there Rosalie", he said with a wink.

"I'm Jared, Jared Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly a girl huffed her way up to Jared and I, "Jared, can I have a word with you please", she said forcefully while dragging him away.

And suddenly he was gone, and all I could think about was that she took him away from me. And she was going to pay.


End file.
